galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Julien Airbus Explorer II
The Julien Airbus Explorer II was John Winston's second plane for travelling. Unlike the Explorer I, the Explorer II was more improved. The Airbus was a jet liner with cabins & ran on non-military purposes. The Explorer II also had a roof & was more equipped. However, a large ditching accident occurred during a flight over the Erian Ocean, nearly killing the crew & Winston. Background Design The Explorer II was more advanced than the Explorer I. It had a roof & safer conditions with more hygiene. The Explorer II had emergency landing gear & had two wings, accompanied by four engines, two inboard & two outer wing engines. History Flight 1: Amazonia Flyover The first flight of the Airbus was a flight over Amazonia. John Winston's co-pilot, James Watson, flew the aircraft while Winston took photos. Winston captured many pictures & they flew so high that they could see Mount Madagascar, Everest, Kilimanjaro & even see some of the southern polar ice cap. Watson also took pictures of Mount Amazon & the northern polar ice cap outskirts, along with the Great Wall of China & the Vatican City. Flight 2: North Pole Winston decided to fly beyond the mountains of the Vatican & Chinese Empires. Winston captured amazing pictures. Flight 3: South Pole Flight 4: Africa/Madagascar Flyover During the fourth flight, Winston flew over Africa & Madagascar & took photos, some came out blurred due to radio interference & the cameras were radio charged & they had to use special extramagnetic cameras to capture a correct picture. In the middle of the flight, Winston was challenged by James Watson to fly the plane at it's highest it could go at 1000 knots before they hit 0. With 2500 psi of gas left, Winston pitched the plane to the sky & began to fly the highest he could. The altitude chart read that he'd crossed the red line at the top & disappeared off the top. The red line on the charts meant that the altitude was too dangerously high that oxygen levels could drop rapidly or that the air could no longer hold the aircraft & they would drop out of the sky like a bucket of cement. Accident at Sea Test run (09:00:00-09:30:00) During the flight, the flight controllers back at Mount Madagascar wanted to check the plane's aerodynamic abilitys. John Winston, in his cabin, had important papers to work on, leaving his assistant, James Watson, to pilot. Watson told the controllers that he could run the test, but couldn't fetch Winston to pilot. Watson performed the standard test procedures, such as banking angles, increasing & decreasing the flap setting & extending & suspending the landing gear. Explosion (09:31:00-09:32:33) The last tests Watson performed were fire-pumping the engines on the wings to calibrate the spark plugs & make sure they operated correctly. Watson disabled the port engines & re-ignited them with no problem, but the inboard starboard engine was put out & when Watson hit the activation switch, it didn't turn on. Unaware of this, Watson tested the outer wing starboard engine & then finished the tests. However, Watson finally became aware of the inboard engine stall & pressed the emergency shutdown reset button. The engines on the plane were shut down for only 2 seconds before sparking back on. The same thing happened on the inboard, but instead of sparking, it exploded. Alarms (09:32:34-09:57:00) John Winston, hearing the explosion, rushed from his cabin to the main deck. Meanwhile, Watson hastily reviewed the dashboard as the emergency landing gear activated. The starboard engine began to burn while leaking fuel in the gas tanks of the plane. Tank 3 on the plane was immediately emptyed due to the fact that it had been destroyed by the engine's explosion. Tank 4 immediately lost all fuel as the outer wing engine had also been damaged. Winston acknowledged the problem & saw the smoke plumage leaving the starboard engine. Winston then read the fuel gauge. With the last two tanks running below 200 pci, it was apparent that they'd run out of gasoline. With them flying over the ocean, Winston decided to land the aircraft by shutting down the hatches. Impact (09:57:01-10:05:13) Winston went over the procedure to enter the ocean at a 2.34 degree angle. The plane entered, cruising down at 1250 knots. The plane landed on the ocean's surface & stopped completely after Winston shut down the plane & awaited a rescue team. Wait (10:05:14-15:30:46) The Madagascan Naval Response Team aka the Rescue Squads, couldn't get into the Erian Ocean by any connection of water. The only connections were in underground caves beneath the swamps of Africa & Madagascar & in a cave that was in the Chapel Island Sound. Submarines couldn't go deeper than 2,000 feet underwater with the plane being lower than that. The plane sat & stalled at the bottom of the ocean floor, Winston's radio died from the lack of available radio contact. The plane had steered to turn around to Madagascar, pointing the high gain towards the station before the plane landed on the ocean floor. Winston waited 5 hours, 25 minutes & 32 seconds before attempting the most dangerous thing ever. Repairs (15:30:47-16:00:00) To fix the engine, Winston sent a cousin swimmer, Dimitri Winston II, to fix the engine with his instructions. Winston repaired the engines without letting them get drowned with water & vacuum pumped the gasoline into the fixed engines. Return Home (16:00:01-20:00:00) Winston started up the plane again & hoped that the engines could get them home. They began flying up to the water surface & thrusted the engines to help penetrate the water surface. Safely getting up above the water, Winston's compass reactivated by radio contact & Winston realized that the plane was pointed south, not west & they were already too far across the ocean to abort & the Flight Control recommended they try to finish the journey over the ocean & back home by continuing onto Africa. The starboard engine smoked heavily, despite being patched up & lines connected to the engine had been clogged to prevent leaking, rendering the inboard engine useless. They flew over the African side of the Erian Ocean & completed their task of flying over the ocean. Landing (20:00:01-20:05:30) The Flight Control reported to Winston that flying over Africa & the African end of Amazonia would be an area of a radio blackout array due to African interference by radio transmissions. The typical blackout lasted at least 4 minutes long, Winston didn't report back until 5 minutes after blackout interface & landing the plane in the Madagascan Ocean to prevent any damage to the landing gear. Rescue boats quickly saved the plane by putting life rafts on it & the flight crew was taken back to land. Shutdown After investigating the Explorer II, Winston learned that engine 3 (inboard starboard engine) had a faulty stirring fan with a bad heat coil that was malfunctioning. This caused the engine to explode under pressure. Winston made the Explorer III with newer designs. Each engine's gas tanks couldn't be connected by any of the other three. Each came with a regular & backup gas tank that weren't connected to any of the others. There was a main gasoline reservoir that connected to the backup tanks. If there was to be a leak or problem in the engine, the main valves to that engine would close the pipeline. The Explorer II went to the new aviation museum Julien built. Category:Winston family Category:Julien family Category:Madagascar Category:Eris